Immortal Evidence
by Snacks and scissors
Summary: Kuroko, Kagami dan Himuro adalah partner dalam memburu mahluk immortal, di tambah dengan Alex sebagai manager mereka, kali ini misi mereka adalah menyelamatkan seorang tuan putri dari ras Omyouji yang bernama Momoi Satsuki yang ditawan oleh Sekelompok ras Immortal yang dijuluki "Generation of Miracles" karena kehebatan mereka,bagaimanakah perjalanan mereka? read to know!


**Chapter 1 : prologue**

**A/N: **hay! Minna-san Gi-chan disini (^v^)/~ ,saya membuat fanfict baru lagi ,ide ini tiba-tiba aja muncul di kepala terus mumpung libur jadi aku ketik aja ,dan mohon dukunganya yah! semoga aja ngak absurd nanti nya. Tapi kayaknya judul dengan plot gak nyambung yah? (=v="), maaf! juga kalau alur kecepatan. Enjoy minna-san~

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya, tapi milik tadatoshi fujimaki-sensei. Dan cover pict juga bukan milik saya.

- IMMORTAL -

_Di bumi terdampat empat ras, pertama adalah ras Manusia, ras Manusia adalah ras yang paling banyak terdapat di muka bumi dan paling lemah diantara semua ras tetapi ras Manusia adalah ras yang paling berkuasa dan bebas beraktivitas di muka bumi ini._

_Sedang kan ras yang kedua adalah ras Immortal, ras Immortal adalah ras yang hidupnya abadi terkecuali mereka dibunuh. Ras Immortal memiliki pertahan diri yaitu sihir hitam, ras Immortal hanya memiliki satu tujuan yaitu adalah membunuh seluruh ras yang ada di muka bumi; terutama ras Manusia untuk dapat menguasai seluruh muka bumi._

_Ras yang ketiga adalah ras Omyouji, ras Omyouji adalah ras yang dapat mengikatkan kontrak dengan Shinigami, semakin banyak Shinigami yang dapat di krontrakan semakin kuat pula Omyouji tersebut tetapi setiap Omyouji memiliki batas nya masing-masing; ras Omyouji juga dapat menggunakan kertas pengikat dan kertas penyuci sebagai pertahanan._

_Yang terakhir adalah ras Hunter, ras Hunter adalah ras mereka dapat menggunakan Sihir, setiap Hunter memiliki sihir yang berbeda-beda, para Hunter kadang kala menggunakan senjata sebagai perantara sihir mereka._

_Seluruh ras dapat membedaka satu sama lain, terkecuali ras Immortal, para ras Manusia agak kesusahan membedakan mereka mana yang ras sesama Manusia dengan ras Immortal, sebab itulah para ras Immortal sering menyeludup masuk di kehidupan para ras Manusia, tapi berbeda dengan ras Omyouji dengan ras Hunter dengan mudah nya mereka dapat membedakan ras dengan Aura yang dipancar kan setiap ras itu, berbeda._

_Setelah hidup berdampingan selama setahun-tahun, ras manusia mengalami penurunan jumlah ras yang drastis; para ras Omyouji dengan ras Hunter pun curiga, tidak mungkin jumlah sebuah ras menurun dengan drastis. Desus-desus pun muncul dan akhir nya para ras Omyouji dan ras Hunter pun mengetahui pelaku nya siapa lagi selain ras Immortal. Akhir nya para kedua ras itu pun mempunyai satu kewajiba yaitu menyeimbangi keempat ras dipermukaan bumi._

_Sayangnya ras Omyouji dengan ras Hunter saling berebut kedudukan siapa yang akan mendamaikan dunia paling pertama kalinya sehingga terjadilah perselisihan._

_Setelah beratus tahun ras Omyouji dengan ras Hunter saling berseteru, ternyata ras Immortal terlepas dari pantauwan mereka, begitu pula kekuatan ras Immortal terus berevolusi dengan baik maka terbentuk lah sebuah kelompok yang sangat kuat ,karena seluruh prestasi mereka, sampai-sampai tercatat sebagai legenda berikutnya, mereka beranggota kan 5 orang dan di sebut sebagai "Generation of Miracles"._

_ Karena berita tersebut tersebar dengan luas para ,kedua ras tersebut pun sadar dan kembali memulai prioritas mereka tetapi kali ini harus lebih serius karena kali ini pertarungan antar ras akan berbeda 100% dari sebelumnya._

_Dan dimulai lah era selnjutnya..._

_- IMMORTAl -_

_Pada suatu malam hari, pada saat bulan menampakan diri seutuhnya dan angin malam hari berhembus yang dapat menusuk tulang akibat dinginnya. Tepat di sebuah rumah tradisional jepang yang megah dan kokoh berdiri di atas bukit yang disekitari oleh hutan pinus, rumah tersebut dimiliki oleh seorang sesepu dari ras Omyouji. Jika lebih diperhatikan rumah tersebut sedikit berantakan di bagian halaman belakangnya._

_Seorang wanita bersurai coklat mengunakan kimono, sepertinya dia adalah pelayan pribadi rumah besar tersebut, wanita itu berjalan kehalaman belakang setelah mendengar keributan yang cukup keras, dan keributan tersebut berasal dari halaman belakan._

_ setelah sampai di halaman belakang dia menatap horror apa yang dia lihat betapa terkejutnya dia melihat halaman belakang yang sangat berantakan tersebut, ada beberapa pohon yang menghiasi halaman belakang roboh dan masih ada bekas api yang masih membara, tapi bukan itu yang dia perhatikan tetapi tatapan mata coklat nya tertuju pada sebuah kamar yang tepat berhadapan dengan halaman belakang tersebut, dengan pintu shoji(1) nya yang tebuka atau bisa dibilang sudah rusak. Pikiran nya bekecamuk tidak karuan, rasa khawatir dan cemas memasuki pikiranya. Dengan langkah seribu dia langsung pergi ke kamar tersebut._

_Di dalam kamar tersebut, dia menemukan 2 penjaga 'tuan putrinya' yang sudah di penuhi oleh cairan berwarna merah yang disebut darah. tanggan nya bergetar, mata nya menatap seluruh seisi ruangan, berharap dia berhalusinasi dan mimpi buruk pada malam itu juga, wanita tersebut mencari sesuatu di dalam ruangan tersebut yaitu Tuan putri nya, kamar tersebut milik pewaris ke-7 dari ras Omyouji tetapi orang yang ia cari tak ada di sana. _

_Dengan cepat dia berlari, menyusuri lorong rumah tradisional jepang tersebut yang sunyi ,berharap dapat bertemu dengan siapa saja ,setelah beberapa menit wanita itu bertemu dengan 2 orang laki-laki yang sedang berpatroli kedua pemuda tersebut sama-sama mengunakan baju yuukata. Yang satu di sebelah kanan mengunakan yuukata berwarna biru laut, bersurai hitam bernama Kasamatsu Yukio juga salah satu pelayan pribadi rumah megah tersebut dan laki-laki yang jauh lebih pendek dari nya mengunakan yuukata berwarna hitam dan berhias bunga kikyou digambar dengan tinta emas dibagian bawah lengan bajunya, dia juga memiliki surai berwarna hitam gelap hanya saja bagian poninya dia belah menjadi dua bagian, pemuda ini benama Takao Kazunari seorang pengawal rumah tersebut. _

_"Riko-san ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti barusan melihat hantu" tanya Takao kepada wanita bersurai cokelat yang berada tepat dihadapanya yang panggil Riko, wajah Riko sudah memucat dari tadi, Takao tampak curiga._

_"Satsuki-sama!..."kata Riko tergantung akibat kehabisan nafas, setelah lari mengelilingi rumah besar itu._

_"ada apa dengan Hime-gimi(2)? " kali ini giliran Kasamatsu yang bertanya, tertampang dengan jelas ada kehawatiran di kilatan matanya. Kasamatsu memengang pundak Riko agar wanita dengan surai coklat itu tenang dan dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan jelas._

_Riko menatap kedua laki-laki yang ada di hadapanya, dia pun akhirnya angkat bicara " satsuki-sama...menghilang! "suara nya bergetar._

_3 buah kata keluar dari mulut Riko, hanya itu dan 3 buah potong kata itu membuat mata 2 orang pemuda yang dihapan nya membulat dengan sempurna._

_-_ IMMORTAL -

Seorang wanita bersurai blonde, memiliki mata berwarna biru kehijauan yang dihiasi oleh kacamata classic berwarna merah terang, menggunakan pakaian casual dengan celana jeans dan membawa sebuah tas. Sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan kota Tokyo yang tidak terlalu ramai. Dia berhenti di sebuah apartemen sederhana berwarna putih yang memiliki 2 tingkat lantai.

Di apartemen tersebut dapat terdengar dengan jelas bahwa ada sebuah keributan di dalamnya. Wanita bersurai pirang ini pun membuka pintu apartemen yang tidak terkunci itu. Ternyata benar di dalam apartemen itu ada keributa, berawal dari ruang tamu yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah dan di susul oleh suara teriakan.

"HOY! KUROKO! Jauh kan anjing mu itu! Dariku " teriak atau bisa disebut protes dari seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap dengan warna hitam bagian bawahnya, terlihat jelas bahwa dia baru saja mandi karena dia hanya menggunakan celana berwarna coklat muda dan handuk bergantung di leher nya, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

"janggan teriak seperti itu Kagami-kun!, kau menakuti nya" kata pemuda bersurai biru langit dengan mata bulat yang juga berwarna biru langit selaras dengan warna rambutnya, dia dipanggil Kuroko oleh pemuda bersurai merah gelap yang dipanggil bernama Kagami. Kuroko mengangkat anjingnya, seekor anjing berjenis pom-sky dengan mata yang sama seperti Kuroko sendiri berwarna biru langit saperti pemiliknya, bernama Nigou.

"ngomong- ngomong kapan kalian akan akur, sih? Kalian bertengkar seperti sebuah pasangan yang baru menikah" tanya wanita bersurai pirang yang masih berada di depan pintu (yang sudah terbuka) apartemen tersebut. "ALEX/Alex-san"pekik Kagami dan Kuroko dan langsung menatap wanita bersurai pirang yang bernama Alexandria Gracia dan mulai melangkah masuk, "ada perlu apa kau kesini? Mana Tatsuya-nii ?" tanya Kagami yang masih diam di tempat. Alex menghela nafas dan melihat sekelilingnya dari sofa, meja, lantai semuanya berantakan, "kita ada misi baru, dan Tatsuya ada di rumah, akan kujelas kan nanti yang lebih penting aku mau merapikan tempat ini,".

mendengar itu kagami kembali teringat keadaannya dan langsung pergi ke lantai 2 sedang kan kuroko dia membukuk kepada Alex, dan membawa Nigou ke kamar mandi bersama nya; Kuroko memang baru bangun tidur dan belum mandi kelihatan dari rambut nya yang berantakan.

Setelah beberapa menit, keadaan di apartemen tersebut kembali normal (A/N : karena sebelum nya tidak normal :D). Kagami dan Kuroko duduk di sofa panjang berwarna putih yang berada di ruang tamu di depan sofa tersebut ada sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang, terbuat dari kayu yang sudah di poles, didepan meja tersebut ada sebuah sofa untuk satu orang yang di duduki oleh Alex, " jadi misi apa yang akan kita kerjakan lagi? " tanya Kagami memulai pembicaraan.

Alex pun mengeluar kan sebuah setumpuk kertas dari dalam tas nya, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "misi kita adalah menyelamatkan seseorang dari tawanan ras Immortal" kata Alex dengan nada yang serius. "siapa klien kita? Alex-san!" tanya Kuroko menatap lurus ke Alexandria selagi mengelus Nigou yang berada di pangkuanya.

"sebuah ras Omyouji yang berada di kota Kyoto" kata Alex menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko selagi mengeluarkan data-data. "hah! Ras Omyouji meminta bantuan kepada ras Hunter, bukan kah mereka dapat melakukan nya sendiri?" kali ini Kagami yang akat bicara, ketus akibat klien mereka, tidak biasanya ras Omyouji mau minta tolong kepada hunter, karena mereka dapat dengan mudah mengalah kan ras immortal dengan tanggan mereka sendiri.

"entahlah aku hanya mendapat setengah penjelasan dari mereka jadi misi kita adalah menyelamatkan putri pewaris selanjutnya bernama Momoi Satsuki! Kemarin malam dia ditemukan menghilang dari dalam kamarnya, entah siapa yang menculik yang dipasti kan adalah ras immortal! Karena tidak mungkin Manusia biasa dapat menenembus pertahanan ras Omyouji dan ras kita sendiri, para ras Hunter tidak ada yang hidup kota Kyoto karena jelas-jelas itu tempat semua Omyouji berkumpul" jelas Alex selagi mengeluar kan foto ukuran 4R dari tumpukan kertas yang berisi data-data, di foto tersebut terpampang seorang wanita memakai baju kimono berwarna merah dengan gambar bunga sakura mengunakan tinta berwarna putih, dia memiliki surai merah muda yang panjang nya sepungung, dengan warna mata yang selaras dengan rambut nya, dia tersenyum, wanita tersebut tersenyum; dengan tambahan latar belakang pohon sakura yang sudah mekar sepenuhnya dan ditambah dengan kelopak sakura yang menari-nari di tiup angin disekita nya, menambah kan kesan tersendiri dalam foto tersebut.

"kenapa ras Omyouji meminta kita? Apakah kali ini ras Immortal nya sedikit berbeda dari pada umumnya?" banyak pertanyaan yang memasuki kepala Kuroko, heran. "kalau itu cerita nya panjang, nanti salah satu dari sesepu ras Omyouji itu akan membantu kita dan kita akan ke kyoto besok bersama Tatsuya, mereka akan memberikan penjelasan yang lebih lengkap" kata Alex "dan ini Bio data nya Momoi Satsuki, baca dengan benar jadi kalian tidak salah menyelamat kan orang lagi" sambung nya dengan nada mengejek. "oii Alex! Itu tak akan terjadi lagi! Pada kita" kata Kagami termakan emosi.

"bukanya hanya Kagami-kun yang salah? Bukan aku!" kata kuroko menatap Kagami datar.

"tch" kata Kagami mati kutu mendengar apa yang kuroko bilang adalah benar!, beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka mendapat misi menyelamatkan seorang anak-anak, eh yang Kagami selamat kan malah orang lain bukan anak yang dimaksud, itu karena Kagami tidak pernah serius membaca ciri-ciri seseorang, jadi hasil nya begitu!.

"jadi aku serah kan pada kalian selanjut nya, kalau masalah rencana sisakan pada Tatsuya! besok pagi kita akan bertemu di stasiun shinkansen ingat pukul 9 pagi janggan terlambat!"dengan begitu Alex pun keluar dari apartemen miliki Kagami dan Kuroko.

"haah...sebuah misi lagi aku benar-benar malas apalagi kalau bersangkutan dengan klan omyouji, pasti besok aku repot sesampai di kyoto" keluh kagami dengan mengaruk tengkuk nya.

"itu perkejaan hunter Kagami-kun, siapa saja klien kita kita harus menuntaskan misi! Janggan sampai mengecewakan klien" Tegas Kuroko sambil menurun kan Nigou dari pangkuan nya dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiap kan makanan untuk Nigou.

"iya ,iya ,iya kau seperti seorang ibu saja yang menasehati anak nya!" tukas Kagami sambil berdiri meninggal kan sofa empuk tersebut, "lalu kau mau sarapan apa? Biar aku yang masak! Aku tidak mau memakan telur rebus seperti kemarin yang kau masak!" kata Kagami menyusul kruoko ke dapur.

"hmm...sepertinya karry cukup bagus" jawab Kuroko dengan sebuah senyum kecil terpampang di wajahnya yang putih porselen.

- IMMORTAL -

"jadi Alex kau sudah memberitau mereka berduakan? Bagaimana hasil nya mereka terima?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan poni nya menutup mata kirinya.

"hm sudah, tentu saja mereka menerimanya Tatsuya" kata Alex dengan mengistirahat kan bahu nya di sebuah sofa berwarna coklat muda."tapi Tatsuya aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini" sambung Alex menatap pemuda bersurai hitam yang di samping nya bernama lengkap Himuro Tatsuya dengan cemas.

"hmm...kenapa ?" tanya Himuro selagi meminum teh hijaunya terhenti karena bingung dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Alex. "Entah lah mungkin firasat wanita" kata Alex menutup mata dan mengangkat bahunya. Lelah.

- IMMORTAL -

Udara pagi hari berhembus, cahaya mentari pagi menembus ufuk Timur memberikan sinar yang hangat setelah udara dingin malam hari, menandakan hari baru dimulai. Hari ini Kuroko dan Kagami akan pergi ke Kyoto bersama Alexadria dan Himuro untuk menganalisa tempat kejadian.

"Taiga sudah lama tak berjumpa!" sapa Himuro mengangkat telapak tangganya, saat ini Kuroko, Kagami, Alexandria dan Himuro sedang berada di stasiun kereta Shinkansen Tokyo yang akan pergi menuju Kyoto.

"Tatsuya-nii! Bagaimana kabarmu sejak misi kita yang terakhir" balas Kagami dengan senyum khas nya. "hmm aku baik-baik saja! Selama aku bersama Alex" jawab Himuro tertawa lembut,"dan dimana Kuroko?" sambung nya."aku disini Himuro-kun"

"UWAAHHH..."pekik(?) Himuro (A/N:tunggu Himuro memekik?), kaget melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ada di samping nya, Kuroko memang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang minim sejak kecil, maka orang yang disekitar nya tidak mudah mengetahui keberadaanya kecuali di perhatikan benar-benar atau dia yang memulai angkat bicara.

"Kuroko bisakah kau muncul tanpa mengagetkan orang? " tanya Himuro, sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya dapat menganguk pelan, "hei! reuni kalian sudah selesai belum?" tiga pasang mata tertuju pada Alex yang baru saja angkat bicara karena tidak di acuhkan, "sebentar lagi kereta nya datang!" sambung Alex. Baru saja di bicarakan, Kereta yang dimaksud pun datang, Kereta menuju Kyoto. " itu kereta nya? " tanya kagami menunjuk kereta yang baru datang. "iya, jadi ayo! Sebelum tempat duduk penuh!" seru Alex mantap sambil menarik kopernya dan berjalan menuju kereta shinkansen yang baru saja datang.

- IMMORTAL -

"wah rumah nya cukup besar dibanding rumah tradisional yang lain" ucap Kagami sesampai nya di rumah utama klan omyouji yang berada di atas bukit di Kyoto, "Alex apakah kita perlu menghubungi mereka! Bahwa kita sudah sampai tepat di depan rumah mereka?"tanya Himuro kepada Alex, saat ini sekelompok hunter ras immortal sedang berada di depan rumah klan omyouji, bila lebih tepatnya di depan gerbang tinggi dan kokoh yang tertutup dengan rapat.

"bagaimana jika ku ignite pass saja?" tawar Kuroko mengangkat telapak tangganya, "kalau rusak kau yang ganti rugi!" jawab kagami ketus."kau yakin kau kuat Kuroko?"tanya Himuro setelah mendengar tawaran kuroko, "tentu saja! Sebab aku seorang Hunter" kata kuroko percaya diri dan mengangkat kepalan tanganya, "tapi tetap saja kau ini bayangan" kata Kagami menatap sinis kuroko,

"KALIAN! SAMPAI KAPAN MAU DISANA? AYO MASUK" teriak Alexandria yang sudah berada di dalam rumah tersebut (karena gerbang nya sudah terbuka), disamping nya ada Kasamatsu dengan Takao menunggu Kuroko, Kagami dan Himuro yang tadi masih beragrumen,"eh? Sejak kapan? pintunya?" tanya Kagami cengo. "ayo! Kita masuk saja Taiga" ajak Himuro menaruh tangannya di pungung Kagami yang masih cengo.

~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~

"jadi kalian mau melihat tempat kejadian nya dulu? Atau kita berdiskusi dulu?" tawar Kasamatsu menghadap para Hunter.

"lebih baik kita langsung saja ke tempat kejadian nya, agar aku dapat menganalisa" jawab Alex tanpa berpikir panjang.

Kasamatsu dan Takao pun menuntun sekelompok ras Hunter tersebut ketempat kejadian atau kamar Momoi Satsuki sendiri, sesampai disana, ruangan tersebut terlihat tidak seperti kamar lagi, ada bekas bakar di mana – mana, bekas cakar masih terlihat dengan jelas di dinding dan juga bau darah masih dapat tercium dengan jelas walaupun sudah mengering.

"tempat ini terlihat seperti tempat pembantaian saja" kata Kagami meliha-lihat keadaan sekelilingnya, "apakah ada korban jiwa?" tanya Himuro kepada Takao yang ada disamping nya, "ada! yaitu 2 orang pengawal pribadi Hime-gimi, mereka mati terkena panah beracun pada bagian leher dan luka cakar bagian dada" jelas Takao. "kalian tau siapa yang membuat ulah ini?" kali ini giliran Kuroko yang bertanya, " ya dan kami sangat yakin yang menculik Hime-gimi adalah sekelompok ras immortal yang menjadi legenda selama ini ..." kata-kata Takao bergantung, dia menghela nafas yang berat dan tidak berniat melanjutkan. " Generation of Miracles atau Kiseki no Sedai".

- IMMORTAL -

Siang berganti malam, begitu juga kegelap menelan rumah besar itu lagi dengan kolaborasi cahaya bulan menerangi gelap nya malam, kesunyian kembali datang dan angin malam hari yang menusuk kulit karena dingin nya.

"Tatsuya-nii! Apakah kau yakin dapat menyelamatkan Momoi satsuki?" tanya Kagami dengan duduk di sebuah sofa, mereka sedang berada di dalam kamar yang tertutup dan tetap berada di rumah utama klan omyouji, "aku tau ini memang sulit bagaimana jika kita menyelamatkan Satsuki tampa harus menghadapi seluruh anggora Kiseki no Sedai ?" usul Himuro. "memang nya apa itu Kiseki no sedai?" tanya Kagami dengan menaruh dagu nya yang ditumpu oleh telapak tanganya.

"astaga! Taiga kau tak tau Kiseki no Sedai, baiklah akan ku jelaskan kiseki no sedai atau Generation of Miracles adalah kelompok ras immortal berlevel kelas S yang beranggota kan 5 orang, dengan keahlian yang berbeda-beda, banyak Hunter dan Omyouji yang kalah telak setelah melawan Kiseki no Sedai, tapi entah kenapa 10 tahun yang lalu Kiseki no Sedai tampak tidak menampakan batang hidung nya lagi jadi para Omyouji mengatakan bahwa itu haya legenda dan mitos, tapi seperti nya sekarang mereka kembali bereaksi lagi! Aku tak pernah habis pikir rencana-rencana mereka yang selalu saja tidak terduga" jelas Alex panjang lebar, memijit pelipisnya.

"level S ya?" bisik Kuroko, "kau ada bilang sesuatu Kuroko?"tanya Kagami mengahadap Kuroko, "tidak ada Kagami-kun hanya saja malam ini sepertinya akan dingin" kata Kuroko, mendengar itu Kagami hanya mengangkat satu alis nya, bingung.

- IMMORTAL -

Di sebuah menara tinggi dan kokoh terbuat dari batubata yang dicat abu-abu, dimana kabut kabut tebal menyelimuti tempat itu, ada sebuah jendela berada di bagian menara paling atas yang menerima sinar bulan di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat 6 orang dengan warna rambut yang berbeda.

Terdapat 1 pemuda yang duduk di sebuah kursi menghadap jendela dan juga seorang wanita yang tidak sadar kan diri di sebuah sofa yang cukup panjang yang diletakan di ujung ruangan tersebut.

Datang seorang pemuda dari balik pintu "Akashi! kau yakin dengan rencana ini?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hijau lumut pada pemuda bersurai merah.

Pemuda yang memiliki surai berwarna merah membalasnya dengan tawa kecil, "kau meragukan ku? Shintarou, ingat bahwa kalau aku ini selalu benar!" kata pemuda yang di panggil Akashi oleh lawan bicara nya yang bernama lengkap Midorima Shintarou.

- IMMORTAL -

TBC~

(1) Shoji : pintu geser jepang yang biasa ada di rumah tradisional jepang.

(2) Hime-gimi : artinya My princess atau putri kesayangan, kalau tidak salah :P, saya dapat nya dari Magi~

**Ini kok prologue panjang yah ("-,-),semoga saja bagus, maaf kalau character nya OOC dan alurnya kecepetan, oh dan juga kalian vote siapa yang akan keluar chap berikutnya tentu saja bertemu dengan Kuroko ! Aomine atau Kise ? siapa yang dapat vote paling banyak akan keluar di chap berikutnya *wink* Akashi itu rencana nya itu sesuatu banget,haha! Kalau aku kasih tau spoiling deh nanti!~ ;D**

** Sebenar nya yang mau di culik oleh Kiseki no Sedai itu pertamanya Alex dan yang jadi Managernya Kuroko DKK itu Momoi tapi agak aneh nanti nya dan jadi begini jadi nya, deh!**

**Dan mohon bantuanya, jika kalian ada ide untuk fict ini akan saya terima ! dan juga saran nya \(^o^)/~**

**So R&R please~ **


End file.
